


Curtain Show

by miyaicheese



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Addiction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaicheese/pseuds/miyaicheese
Summary: Sejun had come to know the stylings of the man that lives in the apartment across the road. He would never do anything as vulgar as spying but it was hardly avoidable as they were practically opposite with only a single-lane road and two pavements between his apartment and of the man he has come to name Mr. FB. Of a similar floor to his own, he could see everything that went on but only in passing.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/ John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ hello! Please read the tags just in case to avoid confusion or shock?
> 
> My prompt is this tiktok that I am furious about https://vt.tiktok.com/yDV9fN

Ah, there he goes again.  
What is this…  
Hmm…  
The sixth time today?  
No. That can’t be right.  
Today is Thursday.  
He never does more than four on a Thursday. 

Sejun had come to know the stylings of the man that lives in the apartment across the road. Of a similar floor to his own, he could see everything that went on but only in passing. He would never do anything as vulgar as spying but it was hardly avoidable as they were practically opposite with only a single-lane road and two pavements between his apartment and the apartment of the man he has come to name Mr. FB. 

Sejun guess he counts a threesome as one these days. 

"Wait… It’s only noon… What does he intend to do for the rest of the day? Is he breaking his rule for today?"

With a yawn, Sejun walked to the kitchen countertop to prepare his lunch. He bent over to peer into his fridge and frowns as he finds that there’s barely anything filling inside. There isn’t really anything that takes his fancy. In fact, right now he feels like having strawberries and whipped cream. 

Damn. He shouldn’t want that. Especially not after he has seen what FB had done with it earlier. He thought maybe he should go out for lunch instead. 

"FB, oh dear FB. Why do you do these things to me?" Sejun, good person, turned to his monologues. "I don’t need to see your shenanigans with randomers everyday. You should be glad that I haven’t reported you by now. The things you do must surely be illegal. How long have you been doing the things you do?" It must be a long time indeed since Sejun knows his patterns now. 

One on a Monday. Two on a Tuesday. All the way to either seven or none on a Sunday. Well, Sejun guess even he need a break sometimes. 

As he felt his hunger Sejun knew can’t go out. He remembered Josh will come over for lunch today. Maybe they should call a take-out meal. 

Sejun is somewhat good at predicting things. A pause later and he heard a knock, checking the peekhole he saw his smiley friend wave, up close to the door. 

“Hey Sejun! I’m here now!” Josh's way to point out the obvious.

However Sejun didn’t mind things like that. He was used to hearing point blank statements from his friends. And it was no surprise that Sejun hardly invited guests over. Would you if you live opposite a ridiculously horny man who liked to share the most intimate moments with strangers? Possibly unintentionally but that was highly unlikely. 

“Uwahh~ Nice! Sejun’s apartment is really clean.” Josh walked around, looking through the modern simplistic furniture and the various trinkets and objects that Sejun had scattered around to make it feel like home. “This is the first tim- Ooh!” 

Sejun had hoped that Josh wouldn’t notice FB. At least not until after they had eaten. He really didn’t feel like explaining the dealings of FB on an empty stomach. 

A groaning sound was emitted from Sejun, half from awkwardness and half from hunger. There was no longer any point in avoiding it. Josh was fully captivated by FB who had finished stripping the lady in his company. 

“Ehhh?! Sejun! Sejun! Look at that!” Josh pressed himself against the cool window and beckoned Sejun. 

Sejun sighed in preparation for the long (and most likely tactless) questioning he waited for Josh’s first question but unfortunately he never heard it and instead announced seriously, “Sejun we’re doing that!” 

“Wha-” The remaining of Sejun’s ‘what?!’ became lost as Josh captured his lips and pushed him towards his bed, toppling over the screen propped by the window. He fell backwards onto his newly purchased fluffy mattress, feeling the cold material beneath him. He needed to breathe but Josh barely allowed that so Sejun made the most of their lips parting when Josh desperately fiddles with his shirt buttons. 

“Uhm Sejun~” Josh’s voice was whisperingly sweet as he finally finished and slowly he trailed his slim fingers from the black elastic hem on Sejun’s boxers that poked slightly above his jeans, then to Sejun’s shoulders, stopping to circle his nipples on the way up. “If you don’t relax, this isn’t going to be fun.” 

To be perfectly honest, Sejun had no idea what was going to happen, he could barely even imagine it. Well… He may have had a small inkling but he couldn’t actually visualize it. He certainly hadn’t expected Josh to be so turned on at the slightest spectacle of sex as to jump on him. Certainly not! To be even more perfectly honest, Sejun hadn’t intended to introduce any kind of intimate goings on in his apartment. 

If he ever did pre-empt such a thing, he would’ve prepared more in terms of decorating for privacy since the knowledge that the possibility existed for strangers to see him in that situation was unnerving. A clear of his throat and Sejun said the first thing since Josh had sat on him to pin him to his bed and removed his belt in one pull, “Josh, I don’t think that I ca-” 

It looked as though Josh liked to solve unwanted conversation with deep kisses that taste of some sort of berry flavoured lip balm. Sejun found himself unable to let the taste pass him by and so he licked his lips, determining that it was definitely cherry. That gave Josh the impression that he was relaxing into this now even if Sejun wasn’t. Josh slid his hands back down and distracts Sejun with a series of moans in kisses with cheek cupping and hair fiddling. 

Happy with the achievement of removing Sejun’s jeans with relative ease, Josh smiled into kisses, nipping Sejun’s bottom lip, meshing wherever the slip of the balm let him. Sejun had time to think. Surprisingly. He thought about how un-Josh he was and how un-Sejun he was being.

How come he hadn’t pushed the older away yet? Surely he couldn’t go through with this, Josh was just a friend. If this was anything then this was probably what they call ‘in the heat of the moment’. That’s was it.

If Sejun was coherently thinking he would’ve known that Josh’s phone had started to ring. But he wasn’t coherently thinking, so instead all he knew was that Josh was good at this, really good. A part of Sejun was still apprehensive and held back as Josh’s knee had found its way in between his legs. 

Josh was stronger than he looked. Even though Sejun had tried to sit up, Josh simply pushed him back down and that didn’t help the situation between his crotch and the feeling of friction against clothes. 

Sejun bit his lip to hold back a moan and seeing this made Josh giggle slightly, “There’s no need to hold back.” Instead of producing incoherent groans and utterances, Sejun simply panted, rushing air in and out of his throat. Josh tutted and shook his head in disappointment, that wasn’t the reaction he was looking for. 

\-------

Sejun arrived with a brown cardboard box in his arms. After turning his key in the lock, he kicked open the door to his new apartment. Neat. Nice and clean. 

Sejun wasn’t the cluttering type so he found no use in numerous drawers and shelves so this apartment was perfect. It was one of those apartments with virtually no walls safe for the bathroom and toilet but Sejun still felt that some kind of normality was needed so he bought thin screens to partition the ‘rooms’. 

For no particular reason, other than the trivial fact that it was screwed down, Sejun had the bed positioned right next to the floor-to-ceiling window. That was a little odd, Sejun thought. He felt rather exposed so he bought some vinyl to stick onto the bottom half of the window to replace the bricks that would’ve been there. 

Unfortunately he had started at the other end of the apartment and ran out by the time it reached his bed so he just gave up and placed his spare paper screen to cover the majority of the gap left. He would’ve bought curtains but there was no place to hang them from so white vinyl and a partition would have to do. 

After unpacking the few remaining personal belongings (a few paperweights, vases and clocks), Sejun stood up to admire his new home. He sighed contentedly, looking past the window to the apartment across the way. Immediately his mouth dropped and he gaped like a tilapia as he saw what the guy was doing. 

He looked on sceptically, muttering expressions of disbelief as he saw the man strip and proceed to ram against some pretty girl. Sejun liked to think but he wasn’t too sure as her long straightened hair was flung across her face, whose moans of ecstasy were muted to Sejun's point of view. 

Crouched and now watching from behind the breakfast counter, he peered only as much as necessary. It was intelligent to presume that if he could see them then they could see him too. That was the first time Sejun had ever seen anything so graphic as that. Flicking through his older brother’s porno magazine was one thing, watching small snippets of adult films at his friend’s house was another but looking – actually spying – on a couple during sex was another thing altogether which Sejun found to half-enjoy and half-detest. 

The immediate throbbing in his pants told him that it was hot, the way in which the guy flung the girl over to the bed, nipping at various body parts as he laid her down. But in the back of his mind, Sejun’s conscience was screaming furiously at him. Don’t look!! Close your eyes! Go for a walk, do some reading or something – just don’t watch anymore! It’s not right!! 

Consciences are often ignored. In that one instance Sejun, the usually good boy, neglected the nagging voices and continued to watch. He bit, licked and sucked at his lips as he gazed into the distance nervously pressing down on the bulge that appeared in his trousers. He hissed between his teeth, begging for the urgent need for release to come quick.

But that need died away when Sejun had seen the guy, now called Mr.FB for descriptive purposes, sleep with various different people. Brunettes, blondes, red-heads, dyed, pale, foreign, tanned, twins, groups, orgies, men, women, it made no difference. If they were legal and willing and reasonably attractive to boot, then FB would’ve nailed them. 

Sejun wondered if that was his job, after all, it appeared to be somewhat of a regular thing for FB. During the week there would be the same (groups of) people arriving, getting down to business and leaving. However Sejun never saw an exchange of money so maybe that wasn’t it. 

Never-the-less, Sejun quickly became desensitised to the idea of FB and thought of the situation as an optional extra TV channel he could tune in if he was really bored which wasn’t very often. 

On Mondays there was the tall male who would arrive at around ten in the morning and together with FB, they would do various things that friends did - watch DVDs, play guitar, talk - before getting aroused between six and eight in the evening and then leaving at three in the morning. Sejun pulled an all nighter once to watch BBT. 

On Tuesdays there was the guy with the hips. He had no set arrival time and he didn’t stay as long. There were barely any formalities with him, FB would open the door and as soon as their eyes clapped on one another they would kiss hot, passionate open-mouthed kisses constantly, even while shedding their clothes. 

There was also the girl with the short hair who was somewhat snobby-looking who liked to go anal. Sejun presumed that she was being extra careful. If the guy with the hips arrived with the posh girl already there then they would proceed have a threesome, not looking awkward about it at all. 

On Wednesday, there was the weird trio. One was a chatterbox, the other liked to get food involved and the last had the stamina of an athlete. They would arrive together at midday, roam around FB’s apartment for a while taking it easy as things went on.

Sometimes two of them would have a meal or play a game while the remaining got all of FB’s attention, sometimes one would rest while the others got on but more often than not they’d all be at it. 

Thursdays and Fridays were just random people. Some from other days of the week, some who simply came occasionally and some who were one day/night stands.

Saturday was ‘All Girl’s Night’. That meaning FB would go out, find a girl, bring her back to his apartment and repeat the process all day but would stop after the sixth time regardless if it was day or night. With that in mind, FB tended to leave until it got dark out. 

On Sundays there was either another random mixture of seven or FB would rest by himself. Sejun wouldn’t blame him, not with the kind of things that he’s seen the days previous. Then again, FB always had his hand if he got bored.

Being perfectly honest, FB was a little scary. Clearly, what he was doing wasn’t normal, far from it and Sejun couldn’t help but wonder how FB’s life had come to be a constant string of affairs and how he always seemed to have a hard-on - for that Sejun suspected that there could be a bottle of viagra involved. 

Sejun is honestly a good sincere guy. If he dared to compare himself to FB, he would probably say that he was the complete opposite. FB was surrounded by company. Sejun was a loner. FB was always exposed. Sejun was always closed off. FB was attractive. Sejun was plain. FB was a sex addict. Sejun was a virgin. 

For that reason and for that reason alone, Sejun hated FB. He was impassive to all other aspects of him. But that one thing that definitely separated them was the one thing that he had come to loathe. Every time Sejun's eyes skimmed across the toned arms, pert butt, and well – FB’s body in general, he was haunted with the knowledge that he was inexperienced and was likely to stay that way since he didn’t have the confidence initiate anything, neither the confidence to think anyone would go for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Stell was thankful that the girl he had just slept with had closed the door behind her. This way he didn’t have to get up from the comfortable position on his bed. He stretched his arms up with a satisfied groan before flopping them down by his sides. He touched the side of his face and screws in disgust. Sweat. One of the side-effects of sex that he hated. Reluctantly, he dragged his ass to the shower, reappearing fifteen minutes later with only a towel draped over his head to dry his hair. 

Only. 

It was fair to say that Stell’s self-awareness was lower than the average person. He didn’t particularly care if anyone saw what he was doing. He didn’t mind if there were people who saw his manhood either so he didn’t bother with clothes unless absolutely necessary. 

While he didn’t own many, he knew what looked good and muttered compliments on his own, concerning his impeccable sense of style, as his tie was yanked off. 'For the thrill. It gives me a rush' - that was the reply Stell had prepared if the occasion ever arose when someone would question the motive behind his actions. 

Though really, if anyone ever did ask he would probably say ‘Because I want to’. There was nothing wrong with that though. Knowing that he had an audience simply made Stell hard and eager to please the spectators. And since he had windows and nothing but windows, he always had an audience ergo Stell was always hard and always eager to please. 

There was one person in particular who Stell wanted to incite. It was that geeky looking guy in the apartment opposite his across the road. He remembered the day when the guy, now affectionately nicknamed Specks due to the glasses he frequently wore, moved into that apartment and the first time his gaze was totally on him. 

Stell didn’t remember the girl he was with but he certainly remembered the wilful eyes that spying on them. Go on, he had mentally coaxed. Just watch. Specks had ducked some place to watch from a position that was less obvious but seeing the tip of spiked hair emerging behind some tabletop counter caused Stell to smirk and pound on harder. 

Now after several months of living opposite Specks, Stell had become accustomed to the ways in which Specks lived. Very conservative. Specks cooked for himself. Stell tended to eat out. Specks lived by himself. Stell couldn’t live without people. Specks invited no one. Stell invited everyone. Specks barely looked at Stell. Stell never took his eyes off Specks. 

Stell walked to his bedroom to come back to the scene of Specks being pinned down to his bed by some… Guy?! Stell swallowed hard as he realized what was going on. He never took Specks to be the type who would want to be topped by somewhat younger. Stell jumped to his bed, ready to get off at the sight of Specks-sex - that just rolled off the tongue. 

Even from afar, Stell could make out the flush that tinted Specks’ cheeks, the open mouth that was likely to have been moaning out loud. Stell reached down and with one finger brought his member to a stand. He bit down hard on his lip and furiously thought, when the hell are you going to get to the good stuff damnit?! 

The younger guy, who Stell admitted he would probably fuck too, played like a tease. A chaste kiss. A French kiss. Trailing butterfly kisses. Hair twirling. Arm groping. Crotch pressing. God this guy was evil to Stell.

Sejun presumed that there was always a first time for everything and that this was going to be his. He had never expected that he was going to give his first time to Josh. Seriously, Josh of all people? Not that he had anything against the guy – he just never imagined this from him. 

Regardless of whether he really wanted this or not, Sejun was helpless and couldn’t even articulate properly as Josh fondled him through cloth. “Nnghh…” Sejun squirmed and wriggled a bit as Josh took the rim of his boxers, inserting the tips of his index fingers from the middle and moving them around, causing Sejun to buck his hips upwards as he brought his hands to Sejun’s back. 

Curving the rest of his fingers to pull down his boxers, Josh smiled to himself. He slowly dragged them down until they exposed Sejun’s ass but still covered his ever-hardening erection. 

What? What?! What?! How dare he? How dare that pretty boy just do that?!! 

Stell sat up with gritted teeth. Just when it looked as though he would finally get to look at that precious skin.

He didn’t really count that one time Specks had come out from the shower with nothing on since Specks had immediately went back in to fetch a towel.

Stell hasn’t seen anyone just come out from a shower before. No one other than himself uses the shower and in all the time he lived in that apartment, he never had the intention of even letting someone else use it. So Stel had no one else to compare the ‘just showered’ look with. 

One Sunday morning, he laid relaxed on his sofa watching some kind of daytime soap on TV but he finds that he can’t concentrate on it for long as his eyes are drawn to Specks’ apartment. He wonders where Specks has gone.

A few minutes before, he was sure that he had seen the somewhat lanky boy sleeping in his bed a minute ago but he was no longer there. His eyes skim from left to right. He’s neither in the living room nor the kitchen that’s behind it, he’s not in the corridor and his bed is left empty with rolled, creased sheets and fallen pillows on the floor. 

For some reason Stell feels that he needs to see him and his mind wills Specks to appear from somewhere, anywhere to calm himself down. He sighs as he sees a door twitch in the back of the apartment and Specks emerges. 

Stell’s eyes open wide as Specks walks in with nothing on, not even a towel and he stops for a moment and Stel doesn’t dare to blink. He wants that image burned into his memory but Specks quickly turns with a startled look back through the door to get a towel. 

Stell curses, he had barely managed to see Specks’ body and he was intrigued to see more. He closed his eyes and he saw the scene again. A door twitch. Speck’s entrance with soaking wet hair that parted in random strands. The many, many water drops that covered and rolled down the curves of his chest. Stell sigh with drained expression. It was hard to say that he would ever see that again, unless he went to get it himself.

The tease the younger man is doing to Specks had turned to the side. He had given him a playfully evil grin before hopping up to answer his phone, leaving Specks laying down with his chest heaving up and down. 

After some inaudible conversation, Specks was left alone as the other departed. For a moment, he didn’t move and Stell was allowed to fully appreciate the fallen hair, the creased shirt that was pushed to Specks’ sides revealing the pale, unblemished torso then Stell perked up when Specks lifted a hand. 

Stell leaned forward in anticipation as Specks’ hand hovered over his crotch. 

Do it!

Stell enticed with the thought of the dull and innocent boy touching himself. He breathed out as he prepared to do the same, he wanted to be synchronized, thinking of something as kinky as that caused pre-cum to glisten over the tip.

But Stell couldn’t go any further as Specks immediately rushed out of bed to the back of the other side of his apartment, presumably to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Sejun panted over the sink. That was close! Too close! He doused his hands with cold water before scooping it with his palms and splashing it on his face. Sejun had gone back to his original complexion and sighed as he tidied up his clothing to their original state. 

Once his heart had slowed to a regular pulse, Sejun went back to his fridge, he still hadn’t had lunch yet. Remembering that he had nothing to remotely edible, he called to order a pizza. After his ordeal he felt that he deserved something ridiculously unhealthy yet tasty as a treat. 

Five minutes later, Sejun heard a knock at his door. Josh must have left something, he thought so he went straight to his door and opened it. 

Immediately after the latch clicked the door was flung open and Sejun was taken aback.“W-who are you?” 

“What do you mean who am I? I live just over there!” The ‘neighbor’ who was surprisingly a bit shorter than Sejun had initially thought pointed to the apartment across the way. 

“You know who I am, I’ve seen you looking!” 

“Sorry, I didn’t recognize you with clothes on,” Sejun closes the door behind him and Stell rolls his eyes in sarcasm to match one he had received himself. 

“So why are you here?” There was no denying that Sejun was terrified. Even if Sejun knew his daily routines, he was by no means on talking terms with FB so he did his best to show that he wasn’t intimidated. 

“Because your friend is evil!” 

Sejun noted that the voice was a lot enticing than he imagined it to be. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Sejun Nase. And you?” 

“Stell.” 

“Stell?” Sejun raised an eyebrow, was there not a second part to that name? 

“Yes, just Stell. I’d like to hear you say.. no- gasp it as I ram you against that wall.” 

“Excuse me?!” The air was forced out of Sejun’s lungs as – true to his word – Stell pushed him against the wall. 

He gulped as Stell leaned against him, pressing Sejun’s wrists by his side as began to grind against him. 

Sejun couldn’t believe this was happening. A bulge was forced on his own and he cursed as he felt his knees go weak. 

“If you say ‘no’ I’ll understand,” Stell’s whispers were rough in his ear but Sejun couldn’t help but find it sincere. 

He honestly believed that if he refused, Stell would stop. Sejun couldn’t even make a groan for lack of oxygen, he simply made a gesture between a nod, a roll or maybe a shake as Stell attacked the pulse point on his neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive spot. 

“Hnngg… I understand.” Stell turned to leave, mentally counted to three before grinning slightly as Sejun cleared his throat to speak, “Uhmm…” 

Sejun was left mouthing senseless nothings as he struggled to find what he meant to say. Fuck it, he thought. 

It was clear that it was what Stell had come here for so he may as well give his virginity to someone who was experienced (even if it was likely that he’d catch some kind of STD but Stell looked like he was careful). At least he was sure that he’d have a good time of it. 

“Yes?” Stell cocked his head to the side playfully as he saw the boy struggle to talk. 

“Fuck…” Sejun cursed beneath his breath, he couldn’t believe that he was asking this from Stell. 

FB of all people. 

Maybe Josh would’ve been a better choice. 

“Gladly,” Stell smiled and proceeded to take Sejun’s shirt, ripping it open in one tug highly contrasting with Josh’s method of undoing buttons separately. 

Sejun was still leaning against the wall and if not for Stell’s bent knee in between his legs, he was sure that he would’ve buckled to the floor by now. 

Stell’s hands on his sides caused him to wriggle to avoid the cold touch against his skin but he wasn’t going anywhere and it only increased the friction between them.

“Sorry,” Sejun murmured, biting his lip and avoiding Stell’s eye contact, embarrassed by his nervous self. 

“Your first time?” Now, Stell hadn’t expected Sejun to shake his head. Honestly – he didn’t. After all, Sejun hadn’t blinked twice at all of Stells romps so Stell could only assume that Sejun was used to it. 

Stell wondered how to progress from here. Should he be gentle with him? take him rough and hard anyway? stop and forget about it? No! Scratch that last one. 

Stell had wanted this badly. He wasn’t one to ask for much but this! This, was something Stell wanted all for himself. And it had been a while since Sejun's first, he could imagine the feeling. 

He gently laid Sejun down and changed from his usual rough stylings to a more tender one. Even if he exposed Sejun in one go, he did it carefully, dragging down the jeans and boxers together. As he does so, he notice the goose bumps that rise on the surface of Sejun’s skin and skims a hand softly over them. So innocent. 

Stell doesn’t mind that. In fact, it kind of turns him on. He knows the importance of this one time and he takes care to make sure that he’d leave Sejun satisfied. 

Sejun has possibly bitten his bottom lip so hard it’s close to bleeding so Stell decides to give him something else to do with his mouth. Stell settled on lying directly on top of Sejun before placing a hand on his right shoulder to turn him on his side, back facing the window and he trailed a finger up Sejun’s jaw line, preparing him for a kiss. 

Stell doesn’t take his eyes off Sejun as he leans forward. He finds it strange that Sejun doesn’t take his eyes off him either. He takes it as a challenge. 

Stell presses their lips together in a chaste kiss but Sejun doesn’t even make sound yet alone a move. After a brief moment Stell pulls back. He makes a thoughtful look on his face, trying to understand what Sejun was thinking.

The problem was the guy was so stiff he wouldn’t get anywhere worth going unless he relaxed into it. Stell had learnt that kissing was one way to break the tension so he leans in again, longer this time, waiting for Sejun to reciprocate. 

Stell slicks his tongue over Sejun’s raw lips. They’re red and enticing and Stell thinks he can taste cherry. He explores the wet cave of Sejun’s mouth to find if there’s more. As Stell sucks into it, Sejun finds a quiet moan escaping from the back of his throat and Stell pauses and waits for Sejun to give something back. 

When he feels a hand comb through his hair to the back of his neck, pulling him closer, kisses are increasingly getting deep and desperate, Stell knows that he’s done a good job and can move on. 

Sejun continued his passionate kissing, earnestly wanting more but never sloppy - Stell noticed, and not caring that his naked behind was shown to the entirety of Stell’s apartment block. 

Sejun felt flushed and couldn’t concentrate on anything with his hazy mind until he felt his erection jerk as Stell began stroking the underside. Sejun’s breath hitched as Stell’s touch sped up. 

Stell’s concerned when Sejun squeezes his eyes tighter and grits his teeth. He asks if he’s okay ‐ Stell would still accept rejection - but it looks as though his worries were misplaced as Sejun mutters utterances of more, more. 

So Stell moved even faster and he’s sure that Sejun’s about to climax soon since he’s bucking forwards, even moving with Stell’s rhythm. But Stell won’t let that happen just yet since Sejun’s making deep sounds that vibrate through his body all the way to Stell’s length. 

Stell undoes his tight jeans, just enough to release himself and he quickly changes positions with Sejun. He’s careful 'cos he doesn’t share this with anyone anymore so he wraps the sheets around them tightly and they go back to kissing. 

Sejun reaches down, wanting to finish what Stell had started only to find that it wasn’t his member he was reaching for. 

“What –ah– are you doing?!” Stell’s eyes flash as Sejun moves quickly, almost possessed by something other than his introverted self. 

Sejun doesn’t say a word, he gets to work, making Stell the hardest he’s been and he positioned himself above him. Stell opens his mouth to object – there was no way he was being topped!– but he stop as he realize what Sejun was doing. 

“W-wait – you can’t – not yet – you’re not ready+” 

But Sejun ignores the warnings and bends his knees, forcing Stell into him. He’s gripping hard onto Stell’s arms which were sure to leave marks and he’s groaning, trying to breathe the searing pain away. 

Stell wants to tell him to stop but Sejun’s so tight and he wanted this. While Sejun was inexperienced, he had seen this done many times, so many times, countless times, in fact. 

“Fuck, S-Stell…” Sejun begs through gasps, he got this far, he can’t do anymore. 

“Shhh…” Stell understands and pulls him down for a kiss. 

Afterwards, he trails a hand down Sejun’s spine touching every groove and he cups Sejun’s ass, slowly lifting him up and down. 

Sejun hisses as he feels the burning inside of him. It feels as though the temperature was shooting up and he wishes that he had air-condition on just to at least take the edge off so he could breathe properly. 

Stell had done this many times, never like this though, this was like naught to sixty in five seconds. Stell noticed that Sejun’s eyes welled with pain for the first few thrusts and needed distraction so he grasps his erection once more, pumping harder but pacing himself, dead-set on making sure that they came at the same time. 

Fuck! The only coherent thing Sejun thought of. Gradually the sting had faded and then – Oh God – Stell had hit that spot, that spot, again and again. 

From Sejun’s gasps and moans Stell grins as he knows he’s doing this right. Drowning in heightened senses, Sejun’s vision was blotched with different colors but Stell was the only thing in sight that looked clear. 

Sejun felt his heart almost ready to burst and his pulse couldn’t go much quicker and then comes the release. Sejun feels all his energy leave him and after throwing his head back with an ecstatic moan he collapses onto Stell who gives him and honest, loving kiss. 

“You’re an idiot, you know…” Stell criticized with affection breathlessly, removing his come-covered shirt and throwing it to the side carelessly. 

“Sorry,” Sejun apologized.

And Stell begins stroking Sejun’s hair away from his forehead, the sweat cooling his exposed skin. “My idiot though.” 

As Stell drapes his bare arm around Sejun’s taut waist and kisses his shoulder, he rest his head in the curve by his neck and smiling as he feels Sejun’s heart beat slowing to a comfortable pace. They both can’t help but think… That was better than watching. 

\----------------

Sejun woke up by himself. It was no different to any other day but he sorely missed the presence of Stell that had been with him yesterday. He sat up on his bed, the sheets firmly tucked in at either side, covering his lower body entirely.

Looking out his window he noticed that the screen has been repositioned to cover the other gap. He feels a strike of panic as he realized what he had done. He’s not the same as he was yesterday and he’s not sure if he likes the new person he is. 

He looks through a gap to Stell’s apartment and there’s no one there. He sighs heavily and pulls the sheets over his head. He groaned. He felt like shit - all his muscles ached, his ass felt like it was broken and his pale skin was tainted with red marks that reminded him of the night before. 

“Oii!! Open the fucking door!” That was Stell. Definitely Stell. Stell wondered when his strong fascination with Sejun had begun. It wasn’t so much a fascination rather than an obsession to have all Sejun’s attention on him all the time. 

He had played to a large audience before, now he had only one spectator to please and while he wouldn’t say that he was bothered by failing he most certainly was worried of failure. 

Stell was a jealous sort. A very jealous sort indeed and he hated the idea of sharing something that he claimed to be his own. Sejun was now his. He had made Sejun his and only his, therefore Stell was jealous of everything that concerned Sejun that wasn’t himself. 

Still feeling slightly sleepy, Sejun got up, dragging the sheets with him around his waist, annoyed that his cock had reacted so greatly to just the sound of the elder’s voice. Shit. 

“You brought pizza?” 

“No, it was left outside your door, asshole! What makes you think I’d bring pizza?” Stell barged his way in with a pizza box resting on a mass of folded white material which he plops down on the kitchen counter. And he goes out and comes back in with a long metal pole. 

“What’s all this?” Sejun's all too aware that he’s still not dressed. 

“I thought you were smart. You disappoint me,” Stell leans the pole beside the material before pulling Sejun by the waist to him, giving him a quick kiss and looking down and he notice what’s there. “Oh, so eager.” 

“Shut up,” Sejun tries to push him back but two arms beat one. “Just leave.” 

“Listen, I’m doing you a favor,” Stell wants nothing more than to take Sejun against the kitchen counter. But he knows that he has to finish what he intended to do first. 

“What?” 

“I’m here of my own free will and you aren’t even going to be hospitable? God, you ungrateful slut. When I say I’m doing you a favor, I’m doing you a favor. I don’t have to do this. I have better things to do with my time than stand and listen to your ingratitude. If you’re going to be like that, I’ll just go. You know what? – You can shove your pizza and your ridiculously sweet cherry lips up your ass!” 

“You know what, the phrase ‘what are you really angry about?’ springs to my mind,” Sejun can tell that Stell’s flustered outburst didn’t really contain any venom in his words. 

“Don’t you think you need curtains?! I don’t want just anybody looking at you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 💛💜

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
